The Trip to Subway
by hintcoin
Summary: Sora gets in trouble at school and he's punished for it. Too bad, all he wanted was an extra slice of cheese on his five dollar foot long. And Kairi notices it. SORIRI. fluff...i guess?


**

* * *

Amaya's Note:**  
No, I wasn't eating Subway; I was just watching the commercial. My friend and I always thought it was it was annoying how the kid's parent is saying "No, no, no, no and no." Then he goes to the restaurant and the woman says "Sure." IT IS ANNOYING! And FYI to all my faithful readers, I'm now a converted Kairi-indifferent. That means I don't give a care about your opinions about the Princess. If you like her, great; if you don't, _whatever._ So yeah, it feels a little weird for me to write a story about her now…

Oh well, Sora hasn't been having his way all day. Too bad, he just wanted a five dollar foot long. Can he use his suave (no, seriously?) ways to get that extra slice of cheese?

And yes. There is such thing as Meatball Sunday [only in the story] I don't go to Subway a lot. And I'm sorry for the odd parents.

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**Because you all know if I owned any of Kingdom Hearts or the Subway franchise, I wouldn't be here right now, writing about a teen who goes to Subway

* * *

**the trip to subway

* * *

****~one~shot~

* * *

**

His stomach growled fervently. Instantly clutching it, the brunette's mother stared in curiosity. She scolded him for it too, since his mother, Rinoa Heartilly, was making a wide turn. This proved extremely difficult for her after recently renewing her driver's license. The brunette, Sora, decided to shut up; he knew fighting back would end up in more chores (and more possibly a car accident). The school day had just ended for Sora, and lunch was a distant memory. He forgot to bring his bag containing his food…again. And in forgetting his bag, Sora forgot his science homework. Mr. Vexen had been, well, _vexed_ about the ordeal. Mr. Luxord came to Sora's defense as Vexen started yelling at him. Eventually, a fight had erupted between the two teachers and the trio was brought up to the head of discipline, Mr. Xemnas. When Sora found who would be lecturing them, he had to laugh. I mean c'mon—

Xemnas…M-A-N-S-E…uhh, you know the rest. Sora said to try and keep this story G-rated as possible.

Anyways, Mr. Silver-head never tolerated horseplay. In Sora and Luxord's close teacher-student relationship (nothing implied!) The Xemnas acronym was quickly explained between the two friends. Faces turned red all around the office; the trio, the secretary and the other passing students in boisterous laughter; Xenmas' in anger. Heck to it, he was always angry! Rinoa was quickly called up and took home her son immediately. Her face flushed once she found out that the chain of unfortunate events simply started because of a stupid bag. Of course, it was stupid Sora's fault for forgetting. When the turn she was steering the car on finally completed and they waited at the red light, Rinoa spoke, breaking the silence for the first time. "Sora, you really shouldn't mess up like that."

Sora didn't answer. Either he was too mad to say anything or was too afraid of saying something stupider. Rinoa sighed and slowly accelerated on the green. "We're going to need you to work around the house. Leon's still out on his job."

"What about you?" The spiky brunette finally asked. He rested his head in the palm of his hand and stared out the window. A Subway was just disappearing out of view and his house was soon pulled up to.

"Sora, they released me early when the school called." Rinoa groaned.

"Oh." He mumbled. Now his forehead was thumped against the car window.

"When we get home, you've got to finish all the chores you started…two days ago." The car moaned into the driveway and Rinoa scowled when Sora refused to get out. Their yorkie and shih tzu mix, Bisco (a cross name between Biscuit and Disco, Sora's two fish(ies)) yapped relentlessly when his owner wouldn't pet him. "Sora, Bisco needs a bath. Go, please." She ordered in more than a motherly manner.

"He just got one yesterday!" He complained. His voice eerily echoed through the empty house. Sora pouted and plopped himself on one of the vintage themed couches.

"_SORA._" Rinoa taunted from the kitchen. Her back was turned to Sora, but he could still see her face enunciating each syllable in his name sternly. "We _don't_ need to go over this. You already knew your responsibilities when we adopted Bisc." Sora's interest was stimulated when Rinoa said _Bisc._ No one in the family ever called their dog by his nickname in serious conditions (like now.) Perhaps Rinoa's use of the name meant she was reawakening her cheery disposition again? All hopes of that were soon crushed when she spoke soon after. "Sora, _**now.**_"

He jumped quickly off the cushion and ran into the garage. Bisco was darting back and forth in the room. He barked enthusiastically when Sora knelt down to the dog's level. "Mom's having her week right now, Bisc. What do you think?"

_Nngh-arrff!_ The dog answered.

"Heh, that's what I thought." Sora blinked. In a male dominated house, you'd think he _wouldn't_ come to his dog for his problems. He shuddered before opening the drawer. Inside were two shampoos; one was lightly used while the second was still yet to be opened. The obvious choice would be to use the first, but Sora thought Bisco would enjoy the latter more today. He gulped when he decided to ask Rinoa about it. Asking her this could (more like _would_) aggravate her more. "H-hey, Mom. Can I use the new sh—"

Immediately, she snapped, "No."

Sora rolled his eyes and walked back to the waiting Bisco. The dog was lying on his back, waiting for Sora to scratch his stomach. Sora sighed and picked him up. Bisco whimpered when he sensed Sora's thoughts. "Sorry, Bisc, I tried. But Mom wants you to smell like daffodils and daisies today."

Bisco swiftly leaped into the bucket of water when the hose turned off. Sora smiled as the dog flailed before regaining his balance. He put a good amount of the flowery smelling gel in the palm of his hand before lathering it onto the wet fur. Bisco submerged into the now soapy liquid to rinse off the excess shampoo. Sora reached behind him but only grabbed at empty air. "Dang, forgot the towel. Bisc, stay right there, I'll be back real quick, okay? Man, wish me luck 'cause I've got to talk to Mom again."

Sora face-palmed. He was talking to his dog again.

The brunette stuck his head through the door to see Rinoa working on stir-fry. "What now, Sora?"

"Umm, Mom, I was just wondering if I could—" Oh gosh, a lump formed in the teen's throat and Rinoa raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "—If I could use my towel to dry Bisco up. I'm going to throw it in the wash after!"

The look Rinoa sent him wasn't loud, but had the eminent answer. "No."

"I'm not gonna use it again, Mom!" He pleaded.

Rinoa's face seemed to grow just a tint redder. "Sora, I said NO."

"M—"

"NO, Sora. NO."

He angrily puffed his cheeks, crossed his arms, and grabbed one of the new towels for Bisco. The dog didn't understand what was going on. He hadn't seen his mother since he was a month old. But Sora stroked his head with the cloth gently anyways; he wouldn't want his _Biscy_ getting caught up in stuff like this. When Bisco was dry, Sora let him run freely in the living room. "Mom!"

"Yes, Sora?" Rinoa asked, her calm demeanor seeming to take over again.

"Am I done today?"

Rinoa looked back to him and Sora knew instantly he shouldn't have talked in the first place. _Please, Mom, please yes yes yes! _"Sora, what do you think? No! You're not!"

Instantly, Sora shot back, "I think I am done!"

Rinoa's eyes flared with fire. Fierce and relentless fire. Just straight up _scary._ "Why would you say that?"

"You asked for my opinion! I just gave it to you!"

The mother shook her fists crossly in the air. "You know what, Sora! You _are_ done today! If you do more, you'll make matters even worse! Just-Just go to your room! And don't turn on the lights! I'm afraid if you keep it on, you'll do something bad!" She burst. Her chest huffed up and down as she breathed deeply. Sora was in awe and quickly followed orders; Rinoa never yelled like that. Ever. Never. Forever.

And even after laying in bed quietly, with the lights off, for over an hour, Sora was still marveling/cowering over the sight. But something broke the silence. Sora could feel his stomach growling deeply in hunger now. At this state, Rinoa would still be angry with him, and he was too afraid to apologize. He fished out whatever was in his pocket. Five dollars and forty-eight cents.

Aww man, what can he get with that?

Something clicked in his head. Some annoying jingle that was the craze in his school a few months back. What was it again…

_Five…Five dollar…_

"Five dollar foot longs!" Sora screamed. Rinoa yelled at him to be quiet. Sneaking past her wasn't an option; she was too bright for that to work. A breeze sent shivers down his spine and Sora tiptoed over to his window to close it. _Wait, why am I doing that?_ Sora opened the pane again and climbed out. Thankfully, Leon's oversized shed ended right below his room. All Sora had to do was jump down onto the roof of the shed and climb down the ladder that was always left out.

He did just that. The Subway Sandwich Shop wasn't far from his house, but he'd still have to be quick. Sora took out his bike conveniently kept in the shed and rode off to the streets. The wind _swooshed_ through his hair as pedestrians watched him pass. He looked just like any other teen out for some food right now, tired and hungry (but not in a homeless kind of way). Finally, the neon lights appeared in front of him. The smile currently on Sora's face could've scared the poop out of you. He just looked so…deranged in a good kind of way. If…if that were possible, anyways.

Sora stepped into the restaurant and was relieved to see the short line. He waited for his turn and some strange, nostalgic feeling took over him. He was standing there for a while just staring down on the floor.

"Um, excuse me sir, may I help you?" A girl asked him. She had auburn hair, with lighter streaks of red towards her bangs. Her eyes round and amethyst colored. And her smile…dear Enix couldn't have stopped him from staring at that smile. It was just so…_wow._ "Sir?"

"Ahh, y-yeah, um, can I get sourdough bread. And um, lettuce, cheese, turkey, pepper and vinegar on it too please." He stammered. Where was she from? Sora knew here from _somewhere_ he just couldn't figure out what that was.

"Yes sir, your sandwich coming right up." She chimed.

"Oh uh, miss, can I have extra cheese on that?" Sora quickly interjected.

She looked up to him again. Sora noticed exactly how much taller he was than the girl. She was…from school, right? "I'm sorry, sir, but due to a shortage of cheese, I cannot give out extra."

Something twisted in Sora's stomach. He _lived_ for cheese (and pudding too, but that was a different matter). "Are you sure about that?" Sora looked over the counter and saw the stacks of the dairy goodness still there.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"It's okay…uhh, Kairi, right?" He asked. The girl widened her shimmering eyes.

"Excuse me sir, how do you know my name?" Kairi inquired. Sora didn't blame her for not knowing him; Destiny High was a big school.

It didn't matter though. All Sora wanted was some cheese right now. He worked on instincts, gently grabbing Kairi's face and pressing his lips against hers. She was tense at first, before fully understanding what was happening. Heck, even after that, Sora _still_ didn't know what he was doing. But as he worked so briskly on the kiss, a plan formulated in his mind. Sora released Kairi, and she was blushing a bright red. (Her friend was giggling behind her, either because Sora looked so cute or because Kairi's red cheeks and the green Subway uniform made her look like a Christmas billboard.)

"What were you saying about that cheese again?" Sora smirked.

Kairi was hesitant at first, but soon gave in. "Coming right up."

She completed the sandwich and handed it to the other teen. It wasn't only until after he left did she realizes she still didn't know his name.

More importantly…

**HE DIDN' PAY!**

**

* * *

~one~shot~

* * *

****//closed\\

* * *

**

Oh fufufu, Sora, you sly dog. But some guys don't kiss and pay, do they?

HAH! Finally finished this! And about time too! Sorry, it's just that this has been part of my files for over a year now. I kept on coming back to it, slowly adding for the past 365 days. Yes. Today (June 17, 2009, for reference) is the first anniversary for this story. It's taken me a year to write a one shot. Whoo, now that I think about it, that's pretty sad.

One more thing, if I get enough encouragement, I _might_ make it a series. Maybe. Probably not. Whatever.

Please review! (Constructive) Criticism is highly recommended!

* * *

**.:amaya out:.

* * *

**


End file.
